Devil's Night
by PUCCAADHJKLKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOO
Summary: Our parents always told us how much they love us but sometimes they abandon you to forest, then some people find you and give home. Years later you'll fine out that your whole life has been lie and you start journey to find reason why your parents abandon you. When you start your journey you can't turn back anymore because you left everything behind you.


**This is my first fic I've ever written, so go easy on me. I've reading little bit differents Rosario+Vampire fan fic. So, I thought I'll try something more orginal, even if it would be difficult. I did get idea for this fic by reading R+V season II chapter 55. There is little bit OOC:nes but not much. I need beta reader. So, if anyone who wants be my beta please PM. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario+Vampire

* * *

**Chapter one: Questions**

Tsukune was lying on the roof again, for there were many reasons. This was normal to him not to get any sleep, especially if every dream you saw is a nightmare or something else. He has just woke up his nightmare, and now he was lying on the roof again staring night sky…it had become quite habit past two months.

Two months after battle against Fairy Tale and Alucard, Tsukune started see weird dreams, most of them were nightmares but little part of the dreams was like memories.

Summer vacation had started two weeks ago, so young vampiric ghoul wouldn't see his friends this summer 'cause last time his friends visited in human world and his home it was chaos. And he wanted spent nice relaxing vacation before his third year in Youkai Academy will start.

Tsukune watched from the roof shining full moon at same time he was thinking. _How come these dreams are feeling so real and familiar, like I had seen the person from my dreams before?_

"Tsukune?" A voice called from behind him and interrupting his thought.

Tsukune spun around and saw his mother, Kasumi. "Why didn't you tell?" Tsukune said, "You know that I know."

Kasumi stand there watching her son carefully, she knew what he meant by 'You know that I know', and the question was how long had he known. "Tsukune, do you understand that…" she was interrupted by Tsukune.

"How long have you known?" He asked while his eyes narrowed, "Tell me who really am I?"

Kasumi said nothing, and just continued looking her son.

"Mother, are you sure you're not going to tell?" Tsukune stepped forward while his eyes flashed crimson red and continued, "That you didn't tell me was because you wanted protecting me from someone. I guessing that you know what I truly am."

Kasumi stared her son smiling little bit and sighed. "Yes, I know what you're but I can't give answers that you're looking."

He just stared his mother and didn't know what to say. His mother knew that he was modified-human/vampiric ghoul. _How does she know that?_

"To be honest Tsukune, I can't tell you much from your past but I can tell you only the little part that I know. So, sit down and I'll tell what I know."

He sat down and listen what his mother was about tell him.

"I found you on forest when I was hiking with your father. You were crying and I'm sure you weren't older than two days. I and Koji couldn't have any children no matter how much time we tried, so finding you were like blessing to us. Then we take you and raised you as our own child." Kasumi take deep breath, "That's all I know about you."

Tsukune said nothing and continue his mother. _Why would his real parents abandon him? Wasn't he something they expect or was he mistake? _All these questions were running his mind.

"You said that you know what I am? Then tell me please what I am?" He said finding his voice again.

This made Kasumi smiling, "You Tsukune Aono, are my child and no one can't ever change that, no matter how much they tried."

After hearing this Tsukune sweat dropped and was laughing nervously. _Thank god! I was already worried what could happen if she knows what I and my friends are. But there're still many questions that I want find answer._

"Mom, was there any note or something when you find me?" He asked.

His mother was thinking before she gave her answer, "Yes, there was."

Tsukune looked his mother with puppy do eyes. "Can I see them, please?" Kasumi giggle, "Of course you can. Come on let's go inside 'cause it's freezing cold here."

Vampiric ghoul followed his mother to inside house. Kasumi walked living-room and told Tsukune to sit down to couch. "Wait here, I'm going to get note and the box." Tsukune nodded as Kasumi walked out of living-room. _Box!? So, there's something that can help me find answer for questions and dreams._

A couple minutes later Kasumi walk back to living-room and sit next to Tsukune on couch. Tsukune looked curiously about small green velvet box that her mother was holding. "This is the box that was with you, when we found you in forest." Kasumi said giving him the box.

Tsukune takes carefully the box and open it. Inside the box is small black rosary earing with small diamonds. _This is like Moka's Rosario but it's still different and this looks so familiar. Where I've seen this before? Think Tsukune where have you seen this before!?_

Kasumi watched her son while he was examined rosary earing. "This was with the box." She holds small paper piece and Tsukune grabs the paper her mother, and starts reading it.

_Whoever finds this baby, please take him far away from here._

_His name is Tsukune._

_Take good care from him._

Tsukune couldn't do anything more than just stare the paper piece with hand writing text. He stands up and starts towards his room. "Tsukune, where're you going?" His mother asked.

"To my room and I want be alone for moment."

Tsukune was standing in front his window while searching person's number he wanted to call. He press call and put phone next to his ear.

"_Hello Tsukune! What makes you call me in this time at night? Have you finally decided accepted my offer to join in Huang family?" A voice from phone said._

"Stop joking Fangfang! And answer is still no. I'm not going to join mafia and why I'm calling you this time at night 'cause this is very important." Tsukune said annoyed.

"_Okay, cool down Tsukune! So, what's this important thing that you called me?" Fangfang asked._

"You know about different kinds seals, right?"

"_Hmm…Yes, I do know lot about seals. Why are you asking me that? Do you've some kind of seal that you want information?" Fangfang wondered._

"That's why I called you. I've small seal that I would like to have more information, and you're only person that I know who knows how different kind seals are working." Tsukune smiled, "And I wanted talk with my partner." Knowing that will make Fangfang happy when he says that and it's true that Fangfang is good friend and partner.

"_Okay, I can give you information about the seal you want but first you need tell me what does it look like? " _

"Hold on, I'll send you a picture about it." Tsukune takes picture on rosary earing with his phone and sent that to Fangfang, "Did you get it?"

"_Yes, I did get it." Fangfang said while looking the picture from rosary earing, "Tsukune, where did you get this rosary?"_

Tsukune thought moment, _I think it's better lie about where did get it._ "I founded."

"_Where did you find it?" Fangfang asked more seriously._

"In the forest, why?"

"_What forest did you find this rosary?" He was about ask more but Tsukune interrupted him, _"Why it so important where I did get it? Just tell me what kind of rosary seal is that!"

_This shocked Fangfang little. He didn't have any idea that Tsukune would get mad about asking him where he got rosary. "Don't rip my head off. And I only want where did you find it 'cause this rosary is dangerous."_

"How come it's dangerous?"

"_This rosary is ancient one and made it seal your monster nature complete. After sealing you turn normal human and you're very easy to kill. Heads of vampire clans use these rosary against each other in war 'cause this was great thing destroy your enemy or punish someone who broke the rules." Fangfang explained._

_Turn vampire to human._ _Maybe it'll other why also. _Tsukune thought. "Does it work other way?"

_Fangfang asked confusing, "Huh? What do you mean other way?"_

"Turn human to vampire!" Tsukune growled. _Sometimes Fangfang can be really annoying and stupid_. _Wait minute? This isn't normal to me get angry so easily. Something is diffidently wrong. _

"_AHH! I'm not sure does it work that way. Why do you want turn full vampire so you can be with Moka and have hot sex with her? Hey, maybe should try foursome. You know me, you, Moka and sweet Yukari?" Fangfang asked sly smile at his face._

After hearing this Tsukune just close his phone._ Hell, how come someone can be that stupid and pervert? I mean understand that sometimes but time likes this. No way in nine hells! Oh well, now I've to think what I'm going to do? There are two options. First option; leaves this all behind and go find who you really are? And why your parents abandon you? Second option; forget that all this was never happen and live your life normally._

Tsukune thought moment before walking towards his closet, and takes there his backpack, some fresh clothes, knife and money, starts packing.

After he finished packing, Tsukune opens a window and jumped off with a flip, landing in the middle the street. He pulls hood on and starts walking towards to Youkai realm.

The only question that was his mind now was, _who am l?_

To be continued in next chapter…

* * *

**This took some time to write. It depend people's reaction if I'm going to continue this story. Love it? Hate it? Does it need work? Please review! Oh, I almost forget no flames!**

**~ Ghoul Boy**


End file.
